El síndrome de Romeo y Julieta
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Dipper y Bill tienen una relación secreta. Esto es, porque si la familia de Dipper se entera, harán lo imposible para separarlos. Dipper ama a su familia, pero también a Bill. Deberá tomar una decisión: ¿Su familia o Bill? BillDip. Inspirado en la canción Romeo & Cinderella de Vocaloid.


Hola a todos!

Mucho tiempo sin publicar... pero no he tenido tiempo de nada. Este fin de semana tuve un ratito para escribir este fanfic y espero les guste.

Unos pequeños avisos:

-Pronto publicaré un fanfic que será continuación de la serie. Las parejas serán Dipcífica y Magideon. No les cuento la trama porque sería dar muchos spoilers XD.

-Este fanfic está inspirado en la canción Romeo & Cinderella de Vocaloid.

-El síndrome de Romeo y Julieta se presenta cuando dos personas están enamorados y cuando los quieren separar, sólo se logra que ellos se enamoren más y más tengan la necesidad de estar juntos.

La pareja es BillDip (me sigue gustando el MaBill, pero tenía que escribir algo de ellos XD).

El fanfic de Fragmentos sí lo pienso continuar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y aunque tengo algunas ideas, no las he podido escribir, pero el fic no está abandonado.

Espero les guste este one-shot y comenten.

Igualmente, puedo hacer una continuación, pero eso depende de si ustedes quieren.

Bueno, ya saben, Gravity Falls NO me pertenece.

El síndrome de Romeo y Julieta.

Dipper estaba sentado en su cama atento a cualquier ruido mínimo que pudiese generarse. En su cara estaba formada una sonrisa un tanto tonta y unos ojos soñadores, esperanzados y al mismo tiempo ansiosos. Desde hacía algún tiempo, ya no compartía cuarto con Mabel. Ahora tenía 16 años, y ellos ya habían estado en sus propias habitaciones desde los 14. Su hermana dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto sin sospechar nada. Stan dormía como oso seguramente en el sillón frente a la TV y Ford también descansaba en su cuarto que estaba algo alejado.

Una pequeña roca golpeó su ventaba y Dipper ni tarde ni perezoso se asomó al exterior. Su sonrisa aumentó más y abrió la ventana para poder hablar con Bill. Bill flotó y se acercó a la ventana para poder hablar con Pino. Su sonrisa era de suficiencia y altanera.

-¡Llegaste!

Dijo Dipper sin poder ocultar su emoción. La sonrisa de Bill, se ensanchó más, dejando mostrar sus dientes un tanto filosos.

-¿Tanto me extrañaste, Pino? -Preguntó un tanto arrogante pero Dipper no se molestó por ese tono, ya conocía a Bill y el que él hablase así significaba que estaba feliz. -Sólo me retrasé por dos minutos.

Cabe decir que Bill se había atrasado a propósito. Quería saber la reacción de su Pino. Dipper sólo rodó los ojos con humor y se apartó de la ventana para Bill pudiese pasar. Bill, con forma humana entró en el cuarto con una sonrisa ahora más pícara, pero en vez de aterrizar en el suelo, tomó a Dipper de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la cama poniéndose arriba de él.

Este gesto sorprendió al castaño, ya que era la primera vez que Bill hacía algo así, se sonrojó y sus ojos no ocultaron su sorpresa, por una parte se puso nervioso y comenzó a temblar levemente, por la otra, sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar y, era algo que quería.

Bill, por otro lado, lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona, pero sus ojos mostraban seriedad, no hacía falta leer los pensamientos de Dipper para saber qué traía el chico en la cabeza, él era muy expresivo. Con una mano, tomó la mejilla de Dipper suavemente y la acarició con su dorso. Dipper correspondió el gesto frotando su mejilla con la mano de Bill y cerrando los ojos y apretando levemente los párpados.

-Pino. -Dijo Bill para llamar su atención. Dipper lo miró. -¿Estás seguro de esto?

Él miró hacia un lado algo avergonzado, pero algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto mientras realmente estuviese enamorado. Pensó en su familia, en Mabel, en Ford, en sus padres... en Stan incluso, pero, por una vez quería portarse mal. Estaba cansado de ser el niño bueno y obediente que siempre le obligaron a ser. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por su cuerpo y sonrió levemente. Volteó nuevamente hacia Bill quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste para alzarse un poco y besarlo. El joven rubio sonrió con algo de malicia antes de que Dipper lo besara adivinado sus intenciones.

Chasqueó sus dedos para con sus poderes, poder silenciar el cuarto. Luego, abrazó a Dipper de la cintura para pegarlo más a él.

Todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar era tan prohibido y emocionante, que sólo los incitaba a continuar.

Esta relación tenía alrededor de un mes, pero ese fue el primer día en que se completó. Dipper aún no creía que él estuviese enamorado de Bill, se suponía que debería odiarlo, como todos en la cabaña, pero no era así. Era un secreto esa relación, pues ambos sabían que si Mabel, Ford o Stan se enteraban de aquello, no dudarían en separarlos (si era necesario matar a Bill, lo harían), además que creerían que Dipper fue manipulado.

Por eso, Bill llegaba en las noches a su cuarto y ambos platicaban, se abrazaban, en ocasiones se besaban y se hacían mimos hasta que el sueño vencía a Dipper y se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Bill. Esa fue la primera vez que todo cambió.

Al día siguiente, Dipper despertó de su cama sintiéndose feliz y diferente, muy diferente. Se removió en su cama dándose cuenta de que Bill ya se había ido. Miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las diez. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puesta casi fue derribada su gemela de una patada para abrirla.

-¡DIPPER! ¡YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

Ella ya se había duchado y cambiado. Dipper se encogió entre las cobijas y se apretujó más a ellas, estaba en una situación un tanto incómoda y no deseaba que Mabel lo mirara así o empezaría un muy incómodo interrogatorio.

Ella, sin sospechar nada, se acercó a Dipper jalando las cobijas, pero éste aún se amarraba a ellas tratando de que sólo su cabeza fuese lo que estuviese a la vista.

-¡DIPPER! -Dijo ella tratando de jugar. -¡Ya levántate, perezoso!

-¡En un momento me levanto, Mabel! -Dijo él algo nervioso y molesto. Dio un tirón más fuerte a la cobija haciendo que ella la soltara y se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Mabel. Ella puso las manos en su cintura. Dipper, que la conocía perfectamente, suspiró buscando una excusa. -Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, en un momento bajo.

-Bien, entonces me iré. Pero no tardes en bajar. -Dijo ella en un tono animado. Dipper no dijo nada esperando que ella se fuera. Cuando ya no escuchó ruido, se relajó más, pero de la nada, sintió que la cobija era jalada y se la quitaban. Asustado, se levantó buscando instintivamente con qué cubrirse, pero se sorprendió más cuando volteó hacia su pecho y estaba usando su pijama. Sintió como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo.

-Hace demasiado calor para que uses esta cobija.

Dipper, ya fastidiado, jaló la cobija quitándosela a Mabel.

-Mabel, no hagas eso.

Ella sólo rió ante su travesura y se fue. Dipper se sentó en la cama; con un ligero dolor, cabe decir; agradeciendo que por lo menos Bill le aplicase algún hechizo para evitar una vergüenza tamaño colosal con Mabel.

Se levantó y se fue a duchar y luego a desayunar. Estaba solo en la cocina, pues ya era tarde y todos habían desayunado menos él. Cuando terminó, tomó su diario (ahora él tenía su propio diario de investigaciones) y salió de la cabaña para ver qué encontraba.

Llegó el atardecer y Dipper regresaba a casa algo cansado. Anduvo de aquí a allá viendo y analizando a unas hadas para comprender su modo de vida. Eso le llevó todo el día y ahora quería comer y descansar un poco.

A pocos metros, se encontró con Bill en su forma humana, sonrió inconscientemente y se acercó a él. Él le sonrió igualmente.

-¡Bill!

-Hola, Pino.

Dipper se sonrojó.

-Pensé que nos veríamos en la noche.

Era verdad, Bill y Dipper nunca se veían en el día por precaución a que alguien los viera.

Bill rió levemente, se acercó al castaño y lo besó.

-Sólo quería saber cómo amaneciste.

Dipper se sonrojó más recordando los eventos y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Bien... sólo un pequeño inconveniente con Mabel, pero me alegra que no descubriera nada.

Bill le sonrió con malicia. Él ya sabía que eso pasaría. Por esa razón tuvo que irse media hora antes de que Dipper despertara y le aplicó un hechizo para que él trajera puesto su pijama. Le hubiese encantado estar ahí para cuando Pino despertara, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron... incluso si Estrella Fugaz, Seis Dedos y Media Luna no estuviesen en la cabaña, hubiese convencido a Dipper de comenzar la segunda ronda, al fin y al cabo, no sería muy difícil convencerlo.

-Te acompaño a la cabaña.

Dipper se tornó algo serio.

-No, Bill... no quiero que si mi familia te ve, te haga daño.

Pero Bill tomó su mano no dispuesto a aceptar esa respuesta. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano y Dipper esperando que nadie los viera o Bill podría salir lastimado (y si eso pasaba por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría).

Ambos llegaron a la cabaña, y ambos se quedaron en el bosque pocos metros antes de la entrada. Dipper no se quería ir, pero por otra parte sabría que vería a Bill esa noche. Ambos se miraron y a pesar del peligro, se empezaron a acercar para besarse. Apenas sus labios se tocaron, Dipper sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire pasar bruscamente frente a su cara. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos viendo que Bill estaba en el suelo con un golpe en la mejilla y frente a ambos estaba Ford realmente colérico. Su puño en el aire confirmó la sospecha de Dipper. Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso sus manos en el brazo de su tío intentando que él razonara.

-¡Tío Ford! ¡Déjalo! ¡Él...!

-¡SILENCIO! -Gritó el hombre mirando reprobatoriamente a Dipper. El castaño se calló del miedo. Ford volteó nuevamente hacia Bill, que aún estaba en el piso, y sacó un arma de su saco. Se acercó lentamente a él. -¿Quién diría que esta es tu forma humana? Te reconocí por el ojo. Ese color dorado y esa forma alargada como ojo de gato no son comunes. -Le apuntó con el arma. -No puedo creer que en esa forma también seas tan vulnerable como un auténtico humano. Ahora estás manipulando de la manera más vil y baja a mi sobrino y eso será algo que no te perdonaré.

Ford estaba listo para disparar cuando Dipper se acercó corriendo y empujó el brazo de su tío para que el arma disparara hacia otro lado. El chico se puso frente a Ford interponiéndose entre él y Bill y habló firme.

-Él no me manipuló, tío. Lo que yo siento es real. Estoy enamorado de Bill.

El rostro de Ford se puso rojo de la ira. Era obvio que Dipper no sabía lo que decía, sólo era un chiquillo tonto. Frustrado porque ése era el único tiro que le quedaba a su arma, tomó bruscamente a Dipper del brazo y lo jaló directo a la cabaña. Dipper no supo en qué momento, pero Mabel estaba parada en el umbral con una expresión asustada y preocupada.

-¡SUÉLTAME! -Gritaba desesperado y tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Ford que incluso lo lastimaba. Al ver sus intentos eran inútiles, volteó hacia Bill estirando su mano libre como si quisiera atraparlo. -¡BILL! ¡BILL! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

Pero debido al certero y sorpresivo ataque de Ford, Bill no se podía levantar gracias al shock y sólo miraba cómo Seis Dedos lo alejaba de su Pino. En un movimiento brusco, Dipper hizo que su gorra cayera al suelo a medio camino.

Ford por fin hizo que Dipper entrara en la cabaña y asomó su cabeza al exterior para hablarle a Mabel.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ENTRA!

El tono de Ford daba miedo, Mabel le dio una última mirada a Bill y entró. Ford azotó la puerta. Soltó a Dipper bruscamente, pero su tono era ligeramente más tranquilo, aunque aún parecía algo alterado.

-No te preocupes, Dipper. No es tu culpa del todo. Sé que Bill te está manipulando, pero yo buscaré una forma de revertir sus efectos.

-¡No, tío! ¡Él no me ha estado manipulando!

-¡¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?! ¡¿Qué pruebas tienes?!

Dipper calló. Sólo tenía como prueba lo que realmente sentía. Él no se sentía manipulado, creía que lo que sentía era real, y era suficiente prueba para él. Enojado y frustrado, se fue a su cuarto dejando a Ford con la palabra en la boca.

No lloró en ese momento, se limitó a sentarse en su cama esperando y rogando mentalmente para que Bill llegase. Incluso puso el seguro en su puerta para que nadie lo molestara, aunque igualmente Ford les prohibió a Mabel y Stan hablar con Dipper porque no sabría a qué punto Bill lo había manipulado.

Pero los días pasaron y Bill no daba señales de vida.

Dipper no comía, dormía en el día y sólo a ratos. No salía para nada de su cuarto y su tristeza crecía cada minuto. En sólo una semana bajó de peso y sus ojos mostraban ojeras. Los primeros dos días, Ford decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, pero al tercero se intentó acercar ya fuese con los diarios para distraer a Dipper o con alguno de sus inventos, pero el chico no le hacía mucho caso, sólo se limitaba a medio mirar los diarios y los inventos sin mostrar sonrisa o entusiasmo alguno. El cuarto día, fue el intento de Mabel. Ella se acercó con dulces, juegos y mucho afecto hacia su hermano. Incluso le propuso jugar Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos con él, pero Dipper simplemente respondía con un triste "no, gracias". Ella se preocupó, nunca vio a Dipper tan deprimido, al final del día se dio por vencida, lo intentó todo, pero no logró nada. El quinto día fue Stan a animar a su sobrino. Lo primero que hizo fue regalarle una gorra a Dipper idéntica a la que él perdió cuando Ford lo separó de Bill, pero éste la rechazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Le ofreció ir a comprar un helado, ver Patotective e incluso ir con él a investigar alguna cosa rara de Gravity Falls, pero Dipper, sin ser grosero se limitaba a negarse. Nada lo animaba.

El sexto día los tres ya estaban desesperados, no sabían qué hacer. Ford sintió que era necesario regresar a los gemelos a California, para que Dipper regresara a su rutina y quizá el hechizo de Bill no tuviera sus efectos fuera de Gravity Falls y a Mabel por protección, no fuese ella la siguiente. Stan y ella se negaron, pero en el fondo sabían que quizá era lo mejor. Mabel no se quiso rendir, ella tenía que buscar una manera de sacar a su hermano de su tristeza. Tomó una libreta y se puso a hacer un plan desesperadamente.

Al séptimo día, nadie molestó a Dipper. Stan iría al día siguiente a comprar los boletos para el autobús. Era una decisión dolorosa, pero quizá era lo mejor.

El castaño ni estaba siquiera enterado de esto, sólo hacía lo mismo de toda esa semana: se quedaba sentado en su cama esperando a que Bill llegara.

La noche cayó y Dipper miraba al suelo cada vez más desesperanzado. Nunca, desde hacía una semana había llorado y no expresaba sentimiento alguno más allá de su cara triste. Apreciaba el intento de su familia por animarlo, pero sin Bill, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Su vida estaba perfectamente equilibrada: podía ver a su familia en el día y estar con Bill en la noche, pero ahora todo se había ido muy lejos.

Temía que Bill se hubiese enojado con él por lo que Ford le hizo... trató de dejarle una señal, pero no sabía si Bill la captó, esperaba que aún en ese caos, él hubiese leído su mente.

Ya estaba dándose por vencido cuando sintió unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y un aliento cálido en su cuello.

-¿Descuidándote en mi ausencia, Pino?

Dipper se impresionó demasiado y quiso voltearse para estar frente a Bill, pero éste se lo impidió aumentado su agarre en la cintura del castaño, así que Dipper sólo pudo girar un poco su cabeza.

-¡Bill!

Dijo un suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

Bill sonrió con un toque de malicia. Se acercó a Dipper y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso. Dipper aferró una de sus manos a la camisa de Bill con un deje de preocupación.

-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo... yo... ¡Yo no quería que Ford te lastimara! ¡Por favor perdóname por no intervenir! ¡Yo no...!

Bill rió suavemente y de detrás de su espalda sacó la gorra de Dipper y se la colocó nuevamente, haciendo que éste callara.

-Eres todo un manipulador, Pino. Claro que me di cuenta que no tiraste tu gorra por accidente en medio de todo ese jalón por parte de Seis Dedos. Aunque no lo creas, pude leer tu mente y tu subconsciente. Dejaste la gorra pero no la olvidaste, lo hiciste a propósito para que yo te buscase, era una manera de amarrarme, ¿No es así?

Dipper se sonrojó, eso era cierto. Bill le sonrió nuevamente en señal de triunfo. El chico ya estaba harto de no saber nada de Bill desde hacía una semana, así que se lanzó para abrazarlo. Bill correspondió este gesto devolviéndole el abrazo. Con su magia, hizo aparecer una cadena en el cuello de Dipper, luego lo separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú eres mío, y nada podrá separarnos, sólo el que tú desees dejarme.

Dipper, aún pese a que creía que lo que sentía era real, aún tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás manipulando?

El rubio rió otra vez suavemente y tomó la mejilla de Dipper con su mano.

-¿Debo recordarte que en esta cabaña hay todo un perímetro alrededor de pelo de unicornio que impide que muchos de mis poderes pasen y purifica lo que entra aquí? Los pocos poderes que uso aquí son limitados y no causan daño, la manipulación es un daño y no puede pasar aquí.

Dipper sonrió nuevamente confirmando sus sentimientos y que eran totalmente reales. Abrazó nuevamente a Bill del cuello.

Mientras, Mabel subía la escalera con unos dulces en su mano esperando que Dipper los tomara y convencerlo de salir un rato. Si era necesario lo sacaría a jalones de su cuarto. Abrió ligeramente la puerta con cuidado y cuando asomó sus ojos pudo ver a Dipper sentado en su cama, con Bill a su lado y ambos se estaban besando.

Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa sin saber si interrumpir o no. Estaba en un completo shock. Puso las manos en su boca.

Dipper se separó de Bill sin darse cuenta de que Mabel los vio, su mirada sólo estaba fija en el rubio.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Pino.

Ambos se miraron con ternura y Dipper sonrió de nuevo mientras tomaba la mano de Bill y éste entrelazó sus dedos.

Mabel comenzó a llorar. Desde hacía unos días, Dipper no había hablado y mucho menos había sonreído. Se veía tan feliz... le dolió ver a su hermano así porque por culpa de Ford, Dipper casi muere de tristeza y ella y Stan fueron cómplices de Ford. De verdad deseaba la felicidad de Dipper, pero no sabía qué hacer. Él siempre se sacrificó por ella, arriesgando hasta su vida o algo que realmente Dipper deseaba. Tampoco era justo que ella fuese con el chisme a Ford, pero no sabía si todo era parte de algún plan de Bill. Limpió unas lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y se fue a su cuarto en silencio.

Bill y Dipper se habían vuelto a besar y dentro del beso, Bill sonrió con malicia. Su plan salió a la perfección. Chasqueó sus dedos sin separarse de Dipper y cerró la puerta creando su hechizo de silencio. Tampoco quería traumatizar a la chica, sólo quería escarmentarla.

Al día siguiente, Dipper bajó de la escalera a primera hora a desayunar. Se veía más feliz y radiante. Trató de no mostrar mucho su emoción pero su cambio era evidente: se veía con más vida.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Ford que estaba sentado allí se sorprendió de que Dipper llegase, y más aún de verlo menos triste... o más bien, verlo feliz.

-Emm... ¿Buenos días?

Preguntó Ford inseguro.

-Hola, tío.

Saludó Dipper con un tono un tanto neutro, esperando parecer el mismo de siempre. Mabel por otra parte no sonrió, se limitó a mirar al piso sabiendo la razón por la que Dipper se veía así.

Stan estaba de espaldas a ellos haciendo el desayuno y cuando volteó con el sartén en mano, se sorprendió también e hizo hacia atrás el sartén mandando la comida a la pared.

-¡Niño! ¡¿Cuándo saliste de tu cuarto?!

Dipper rió levemente.

-Hace un momento, tío Stan.

-¿Estás mejor?

Preguntó Ford tomándolo del hombro.

-Sí... amm... creo que es mejor que olvidemos este incidente... ¿No crees, tío Ford?

Dijo Dipper algo nervioso. Ford miró al piso, si dejar todo de lado para que Dipper estuviese de mejor humor, quizá era lo correcto.

-Bien, todo está olvidado.

El castaño sonrió y luego miró a Mabel, demasiado distraído en su propia felicidad como para ver que su hermana estaba distraída.

-Mabel, -Dijo llamando la atención de ésta. -¿Aún quieres que te acompañe a la piscina de Gravity Falls?

Ella abrió los ojos. Cuando Dipper estaba triste y ella intentó animarlo, una de las cosas que le propuso fue ir a la piscina de Gravity Falls. Quizá Dipper no quería dejarla sola. Ella asintió más animada.

Así pasó el día pero Dipper nunca le dijo a Mabel nada de Bill, y ella tampoco tocó el tema. Sabía en cierto modo que para Dipper, eso era privado, pues ella también tenía sus propios secretos (como el de los vampiros), además que no quería tener una pelea con él.

Stan no compró los boletos de regreso a California debido a que su sobrino ya parecía más animado, además que Ford creyó que la influencia de Bill se había alejado de Dipper.

Los días pasaron y la rutina de Dipper regresó, en el día estaba con su familia y en la noche con Bill. Pero con el paso de esos días, Bill sabía que el verano acabaría y Dipper se tendría que alejar de él nuevamente. No podía soportar la idea de estar un año sin él, pues el rubio no podía salir de Gravity Falls.

Una noche, en que ambos estaban entre mimos y abrazos, Bill se separó de Dipper.

-Espera, Pino.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto éste algo juguetón, generalmente era él quien tenía que detener a Bill.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a Dipper que aún seguía sentado en ésta. Sacó del bolsillo de su saco una cajita negra. Su cara era totalmente seria, Dipper sabía que eso era importante, pues cuando Bill no mostraba su cara burlona era porque o estaba triste o era algo realmente serio.

-Ya no puedo más con esto. El verano acabará dentro de pocos días y no soporto la idea de que te separes de mí. Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre. ¿Quieres unir tu vida a la mía? -Bill abrió la caja y se pudo ver un anillo negro dentro de ésta. Dipper se sorprendió mucho y no supo qué decir. ¡Claro que aceptaba! Pero Bill habló nuevamente. -Pero esto significaría... que no podrías salir de Gravity Falls, te quedarías aquí conmigo para siempre. No morirás, tu tiempo se detendrá y a menos que te quieras separar de mí, tu tiempo volverá a correr. Y tu familia... podrás seguirlos viendo... claro, si ellos no se enojan contigo.

Dipper lo pensó un momento. Sabía que Stan se decepcionaría y a Ford le daría un ataque... sin hablar del dolor que le causaría a Mabel, pero si él no hacía esto, él sería quien moriría. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Quedarse junto a Bill y ser feliz aún a costa de decepcionar a su familia o abandonarlo, ser infeliz y morir lentamente pero mantener contentos a todos? La que más le preocupaba era Mabel. Ella estaría muy triste y se sentiría sola, pero también sabía que algún día, con él o sin él, Mabel seguiría con su vida, se enamoraría, se casaría y se iría a formar su propia familia, mientras él se quedaría solo, pues amaba a Bill y no creía poder enamorarse de nadie más (ni siquiera por Wendy llegó a sentir algo así). Si era inteligente, buscaría una manera de manejarlo.

Bill sólo lo miraba sin espiar sus pensamientos, no quería toparse con algo desagradable, pero estaba demasiado ansioso y la espera era eterna.

-Acepto.

-¿Qué?

Bill no escuchó bien, pues Dipper tardaba tanto en contestar que pensó que lo rechazaría. Dipper rió suavemente y extendió su mano a la caja mirando a Bill con ternura.

-Dije que acepto.

Bill sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano que Dipper le extendió, colocando el anillo en su dedo y de repente unas runas aparecieron desde el dorso de su mano hasta su codo. Algunas cosas eran símbolos del círculo de Bill, otras eran la forma triangular, el ojo de Bill, etc. Bill entrelazó sus dedos con los de Dipper y ambos se miraron con felicidad y sellaron el compromiso con un beso profundo. Cuando se separaron, Dipper habló.

-Sólo déjame despedirme de mi familia mañana, luego en la noche, me iré contigo.

-¿Les dirás esto?

Preguntó Bill tranquilamente como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-No. Harían lo imposible para impedir que me vaya. Sólo me despediré de manera sutil y... -Dipper suspiró triste. -le pediré perdón a Mabel.

Bill, por primera vez sonrió compasivamente, sabía que eso sería lo más difícil para Dipper.

Al día siguiente, Dipper fue toda amabilidad con sus tíos y su gemela. Se puso un suéter que tenía las mangas tan largas que cubrían sus manos para que no vieran sus runas. Sonreía, los obedecía, pasó el tiempo con ellos, y al final del día, en la cena, todos platicaban animadamente. Mabel terminó de comer y se levantó para cambiarse a su pijama. Cuando ella se fue, Dipper se levantó de su silla y se puso en medio de Stan y Ford abrazándolos con un brazo a cada uno.

-¡¿Les había dicho que ustedes son los mejores tíos del mundo?!

Stan y Ford rieron contentos de que Dipper volviera a estar más animado y sonriera otra vez. Dipper apretó el abrazo y luego se separó para subir la escalera.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, Mabel salió para irse a lavar los dientes. Cuando Dipper la vio, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Mabel no aguantó más y rompió a llorar por la culpa que cargaba.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Preguntó Dipper separándose y limpiando las lágrimas de su hermana con su mano.

Ella no dijo nada y otra vez abrazó a Dipper. Él no dijo nada, pero la consoló. Después de un rato, Mabel se sentía más calmada y desahogada. Dipper le besó la frente y luego la miró.

-No estés triste, Mabel. Lo que más odio es verte así. -Luego la abrazó nuevamente y en un susurro apenas audible le dijo. -Perdóname.

Ella no comprendió el mensaje, pero antes de preguntar, Dipper se separó de ella y se fue a su cuarto rápidamente. Mabel no entendió nada.

Dipper escribió una nota que dejó en su cama y justo cuando terminó, escuchó unas pequeñas rocas golpeando su ventana. Se asomó emocionado y vio a Bill con los brazos extendidos listos para atraparlo.

-He venido a rescatarte.

Dipper rió y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó de la ventana cayendo en los brazos de Bill, quien lo recibió en un cálido y amoroso abrazo.

Ambos se miraron con felicidad antes de salir corriendo de los límites de la cabaña porque el pelo de unicornio bloqueaba el poder de Bill de desaparecer a algo más que él mismo, cuando ya estuvieron los bastante lejos, se besaron nuevamente y desaparecieron del bosque.

Al día siguiente, Mabel se levantó y tocó la puerta de Dipper para despertarlo, pero nadie respondió. Ford iba pasando por allí.

-¿Dipper sigue dormido?

-Quizá... no contesta.

Dijo ella con la mano en la puerta.

-¡Qué raro! Ya es algo tarde.

Ford abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y se asustó al no ver a Dipper en el cuarto, sólo había una pequeña nota en la cama.

Mabel reaccionó primero y se acercó corriendo tomando la nota entre sus manos y leyéndola. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor, eran de alivio. Sabía que Dipper había elegido su felicidad y ya no sentía culpable de la depresión de su hermano. Quizá Bill no era tan malo, el rostro de Dipper después de su reencuentro irradiaba tanta felicidad, que creía que Bill realmente lo hacía feliz. Además, el pelo de unicornio según tenía entendido, purificaba los hechizos de Bill y su manipulación, así que Bill no podría fingir algo que no sentía en la cabaña porque era también un poder suyo, así que dedujo que lo sentía Bill era real también... o eso quería creer.

Ford le quitó a nota a Mabel y la leyó para luego arrugarla con su mano con sentimientos tanto de ira como de ligera culpa. Cuando Stan apareció en la puerta atraído por el llanto de Mabel, no entendió lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Dipper se fue con Bill... -Dijo Ford con unas lágrimas en sus ojos que él se negaba a que salieran mientras apretaba sus párpados. Luego le extendió la nota a Stan y él la leyó.

 _"Los amo a todos y les pido perdón._

 _Sé que estarán decepcionados de mí, y lo entiendo, pero tampoco puedo vivir sin Bill. Espero algún día me perdonen, y no se preocupen, cuando esté listo, los veré nuevamente._

 _Tío Stan: Sé que te he decepcionado, y quizá estés confundido, pero estoy seguro de esto, así como tu estuviste seguro de rescatar a Ford aún a costa de saber que quizá no funcionaría o quizá no podrías reparar el portal._

 _Tío Ford: Tal vez pedirte que no me odies es demasiado, pero es lo que quiero pedirte. Bill nunca me manipuló, quizá lo olvidaste, pero en la cabaña hay pelo de unicornio, y eso revierte muchos hechizo de Bill, la manipulación fue uno. No te pido que lo aceptes, sólo te pido que no nos odies._

 _Mabel: Eres a la que más siento haber puesto triste, y lo lamento demasiado, pero no puedo vivir sin Bill. Te amo, a ti y a mamá y papá. Esta es mi felicidad, sé que un día tú también encontrarás la tuya y me comprenderás._

 _Prometo volver a verlos, si es que ustedes también me quieren ver._

 _Dipper."_

...

Un año había pasado desde ese día y Mabel iba de regreso a Gravity Falls para pasar el verano con sus tíos. Sus padres no se habían tomado nada bien la decisión de Dipper, pero Stan y Ford hablaron con ellos, y nos les quedó de otra más que esperar que su hijo estuviera bien, pues no podían llamar a la policía cuando Dipper podría estar hasta en otra dimensión. Claro que lo que más contribuyó, fue Mabel, hablando con ellos y convenciéndolos de a poco que ésa fue la decisión de Dipper, y a pesar de que ellos aún no lo aceptaban, se tuvieron que resignar.

Mabel bajó del autobús esperando ver a sus tíos fuera de la cabaña esperándola, pero lo que no le pasó siquiera por la mente, fue ver a Dipper a pocos metros de ella con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

-Hola de nuevo, Mabel.

Ella no reaccionó, pero cuando pudo darse cuenta de que todo era real, corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó mientras lloraba de la felicidad. Bill los observó desde el bosque escondido para que los Pines no lo vieran mientras vigilaba que su Pino estuviese bien. Dipper estaría con ellos un rato y luego regresaría a sus brazos, donde seguirían viviendo juntos para siempre.

Fin.


End file.
